<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dont be shy, come here by CinnamonRoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064658">dont be shy, come here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll'>CinnamonRoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Fluff, Humiliation, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Tears, Vibrators, submissive zhengting, xukun being a teaser, zhengting cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>next/7 are recording running man. they are so happy meeting xukun, accept for zhengting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cai Xukun &amp; Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung, Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dont be shy, come here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a zhengting smut i wrote for my 90 followers at twitter as i promised <a href="https://twitter.com/xiaozhengting/status/1338132608769732611">the promised</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“zhengting” xukun slowly calling out his lover name. zhengting eyes flutters, “kun.. not right now” zhengting refuse to follow xukun. “do you think you have a choice, sweetheart? Come on don’t be shy.” Xukun slowly grabbing zhengting wrist pull him away from the crowd. Currently Nex7 was recording Running Man, they were so happy to have reunion with xukun, but zhengting has lose his focus almost in every game right now until the crew production gives them 30 minutes rest to change the setting, light on the venue. </p>
<p>Xukun bring zhengting to a dark isolated cabin, “get on your knees” xukun voice demanding but not harsh. “kun, please not right now?” zhengting plead, but he know xukun is a man with his word still zhengting try to change the younger man idea. “don’t make me repeat. Knees now!” eyes all big staring down guiding zhengting with only his eyes, zhengting immediately kneeling infront xukun. “Open it don’t be shy. I know you want it.” Hands trembling still zhengting slowly raise his hand to undoned xukun pants, first the belt, then the pants pooling on xukun legs. Zhengting rubbing the outer layer of xukun boxer, fingers following the shape of the younger dick, face shifting closer to smell the younger musk almost drooling cause this is so arousing. “you have 15 minutes to make me cum with your mouth. Or else-“ xukun taking something out from his jacket, a bullet vibrator- zhengting favorite but not right now, obviously. </p>
<p>Xukun show off the bullet vibrator, swing it playfully infront of zhengting face, the older face reddens, eyes bulging seeing the toy on xukun hands. “-you don’t want to wear this until we finished recording are we? Can’t move that little butt anywhere, it won’t be comfortable, right?” zhengting eagerly nod his head, “xukun please” zhengting voice all small and sultry, aroused when been played like this. “good boy. Now work that mouth. Remember, 15 minutes zhengzheng. We don’t want the consequence to happened right, baby doll?” zhengting quickly pull out xukun flaccid dick from the confined, working his mouth to his best. </p>
<p>Zhengting lick from the bottom to the tip, play the tip a little bit longer, suck kittenish lick on the tip, slowly the flaccid dick begins to pulse. Zhengting use his hand to work on xukun balls, while his mouth taking the whole dick. Saliva drooling from the corner from his mouth, eyes sometime look up to meet xukun’s. Xukun softly playing with zhengting hair, sometimes his hand running down to his necks, zhengting are sensitive behind his ears that’s where xukun softly trace his fingers. Zhengting moans vibrating on xukun dicks. Satisfied, xukun give a heavy growl, “look at you- being such a good whore for me. Do you like it? Taking my dick in public? Answer me whore!” xukun snap zhengting heads. Zhengting almost dropping his tears, “y..yes..” xukun guide zhengting head to his dick again, “suck like your life depending on it” zhengting open his mouth. Xukun dick hit his throat too deep sometimes making zhengting gag, tears start to flow. “such a cockslut. You like being treat like this don’t you? tell me did you get on you knees to anyone else? Ziyi maybe? Or Wenjun?” zhengting hollowing his cheek, tongue playing xukun dick more aggressively. “oh- so Wenjun is it? Pretty cockslut zhengzheng kneeling for his own brothers. What kind of leader are you?” zhengting start sobbing, mouth still sucking xukun’s dick. “my bunny wanna say something? Okay come on, im not that bad-“ xukun halt zhengting head from moving, zhengting eyes all red, “im not like that. I only suck your dick.” Zhengting sniffles. “- I didn’t touch my own brothers. I made only for you-“ xukun wipe off the excess tears on zhengting cheeks, “only me huh?” zhengting nod, sniffles to his own tears. “5 minutes more, zhengzheng. Continue your doing.” </p>
<p>Zhengting sunk his mouth to xukun dick, work it to his final spurt until xukun breath and moans become heavy, “zhengzheng-“ xukun moans his name before shoot it down zhengting throat. Zhengting catch everything inside his mouth, not swallow it yet. Xukun finish his orgasm in zhengting mouth, one hand cupping zhengting chin, tilted it upwards, “open”. Zhengting obeys, open his mouth to show all xukun cum perfectly pooling in his mouth. Xukun smile, appreciating his artwork, “swallow it”. Zhengting swallowed it, then open his mouth again to show the empty space. “stand up, kitten.” Zhengting stager as he work his leg to stand up. Xukun helping zhengting to stable himself, “you did great, baby doll” xukun give zhengting a kiss as rewards. Zhengting deepen the kiss only break it to catch the air, “am I a good boy?” xukun caress his face, put back any hair strands to it original place, “so good, too good, zhengting. You did well.” Zhengting smile to that praise, “-still I want to play more with you, wanna show to everyone that you are mine.” Xukun eyes darken, smirking. “kun..” zhengting eyes widen after hearing the younger word, “im just kidding. Next time, next time gonna insert this in you. make you cum in your pants, remember only me can control you.” </p>
<p>Zhengting grab xukun hands, taking over to hold the bullet vibrator. Zhengting look at the toy, “actually, I wanna be your slut today xukun. I already messed up from the beginning. I wanna be messed up more.” Zhengting lock his body with xukun, closing all the gaps between them, bring his head to xukun ears, whispering </p>
<p>“put it inside me, daddy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me for 100 follower surprised <a href="https://twitter.com/xiaozhengting">@xiaozhengting</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>